


Couch-time Stories

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: It was suddenly the most important thing in the world that Bucky stayed right there on Tony’s couch, and Tony would keep him there by any means necessary.Such as bodily flopping onto Bucky to be sure he couldn't move.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 241
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV, WinterIron Week





	Couch-time Stories

**Author's Note:**

> For Winteriron Week Day 4 : Fluff  
> and Tony Stark Bingo square T5 : Bedtime Stores  
> Creator # 4006

Tony’s attention was on his Starkpad as he bee-lined for the kitchen, but movement out of the corner of the eye had him jerking to a stop.

Bucky was on the couch, laying across with his head on one arm rest and feet on the other, reading a book. It was the page turning that had caught Tony’s attention.

After a moment, Bucky turned his head. His face was open as his gaze landed on Tony. “What’s up?”

“What are you doing here?”

Bucky’s brow pinched together, and he looked at his book. “Uh, reading, smart guy. Why, did you want me to go?”

Tony fought the uphill battle to realize that Bucky was here, in Tony’s penthouse, of his own accord, just to read. Just to hang out. Just to be in Tony’s space because it was Tony’s space, which meant he was comfortable here. Sure, they were dating and Bucky knew he had permission to come and go as he liked but -

But Bucky was _here_ , wrapped up in a NASA sweatshirt, looking far more attractive than anyone had any right to be. And just _reading_.

“No, no, of course not,” Tony tripped over himself to say. Battle won, corner turned, he strode for Bucky instead of the kitchen. It was the most important thing in the world that Bucky stayed right there on Tony’s couch.

With Tony on top of him.

“Oof,” Bucky exaggerated in pain, because Tony wasn’t that heavy even if he did flop onto Bucky.

“You are the most beautiful person on the planet right now.”

Starkpad tossed aside, Tony’s hands slid up Bucky’s sweatshirt to caress warm skin.

Bucky laughed in disbelief, his half-smile confused but also pleased. “You’re one to talk.”

“Don’t turn this back on me,” Tony chided as he settled himself across Bucky’s lap and sprawled. “You have no right to be this pretty.”

“What?”

A blush crept up Bucky’s neck, and Tony darted forward to lick it.

“I’m serious. You’re distractingly pretty right here, on my couch. You have no right.”

“I’m sorry?” Bucky laughed again and tilted his head for Tony to have all the space he needed to nibble.

“You should be.”

Bucky’s arms were warm where they were wrapped around his back, and he felt Bucky’s body quiver with a laugh.

All he wanted to do, needed to do, was figure out how to get Bucky to stay right here. With him, on his couch, in his life.

“Tell me what I need to do to make you happy,” Tony whispered into the skin of Bucky’s neck. “Anything.”

The sun, the moon, the stars. Tony could do that, he knew Bucky liked space things. Or maybe all the plums when they came back in season, or Bucky’s favorite peach pie, or -

“Anything?”

“Anything.” Paris or Tokyo or Belfast or -

“Read to me.”

Tony pulled back from Bucky’s neck and eyed him. “What?”

“Read to me,” Bucky insisted with a smile. He tapped Tony’s shoulder with his book. “You read, I’ll listen.”

“It’s like two in the afternoon and you want a bedtime story?”

“Couchtime story, if you’re going to be difficult.” Bucky’s grin was broad with just a hint of mischief around the edges. “You said anything, and this is what I want.” Then he pouted, over exaggerated and not at all cute.

Not at all.

Tony ripped the book from Bucky’s hands and plopped it open onto Bucky’s face.

“Don’t be a jerk,” Bucky huffed and heaved Tony to the side.

“Hey, now, what the hell are you trying to pull?” He fought Bucky’s hands as Bucky manhandled him, but soon he was tucked into Bucky’s side, squished between toasty warm super soldier and the couch cushions.

Maybe it was comfortable enough for a few chapters or so.

Tony huffed on principle. “Fine. Do I get to start over from the beginning so I can figure out what’s happening?”

“Nope. This is all for me, isn’t it? You can start where I left off. Second paragraph down on the left page, please.”

“I’m not an orator,” Tony warned. “And I don’t do voices.”

“Just read, doll,” Bucky said, tone fond. “I want to listen.”

Tony gave him one last grumble and then began to read.


End file.
